Memoirs of a NeoNazi
by theflawintheplan
Summary: The South kids are on a two-month long field trip and Kyle is paired with...Cartman! Cartman isn't thrilled either, but can love spark between the two, or will hate cloud their mind, tearing them even further apart? Prequel to a Guide to Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Kyle! Today's the day of the big field trip!" Gerald Broflovski called up the stairs to his son. He heard groaning and rolling over, but decided to trust the boy on waking up. Apparently, he was in the right because about twenty minutes later, his son came down to eat breakfast.

"So Kyle, what's the first thing you'll do on the trip? Impress the girls with your survival skills? Show the boys how manly you are by fighting sharks in the ocean? Or how about-" By now, Kyle was looking at his dad with a mixture of shock, amazement, embarassment, and even a bit of concern etched on his face. Was his father trying to fantasize about how _his_ elementary school life should've turned out via his son?

He tried to cut in, but his dad kept going. "Wrestling with bears, taking fangirls-" (Kyle blanched. Fangirls?) "-on romantic moonlit strolls...or maybe even just leading the class in some traditional Jewish songs while sitting around a campfire. You could teach them-"

"Dad!"

"Huh?"

"I really don't want to do any of those things. Stan, Kenny, and I all agreed that the field trip's a stupid waste of time and we just it over with as soon as possible."

"Oh." For a few moments he was slient and Kyle began to regret his words. But Gerald looked up at his son with renewed light in his eyes. "Well, at least let me drop you off at the bus stop."

"Dad, you really don't have-" a hand suddenly clamped down on his arm.

"Let's go!"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

_Urgh!_

Kyle's stomach growed softly. He'd only gotten two bites of breakfast before the conversation with his dad resulted in his had to wait in the cold as his teacher, Mr. Garrison, slowly read off the names of his students before they could get on the buses.

"Hey Kahl, nice day isn't it?" A sickeningly sweet voice cooed behind him. Kyle slowly turned, his defenses up. He knew better then to trust-he shuddered inwardly with disgust-_Cartman_. "What do you want, Fatass?"

"Now, now Kahl, there's no need for name calling." A wide, sadistic smile spread across his face and his eyes danced with an unnatural light as he spoke. "I was only thinking about all the nasty, evil things I could do to you where your bitch-of-a-mom isn't there to protect you." Cartman laughed manically as he walked away and Kyle couldn't stop the shiver that ran up-and then back down-his spine. What was wrong with that kid?

"Kyle!" The addressed boy now turned to the new voice, relieved to find "Super Best Friend" Stan Marsh waving him over.

"Hey Stan!" He greeted when he finally reached the other.

"Hey Dude! So Mr. Garrison now wants us to break off into partners before boarding the buses. Like a buddy system, ya know? Do you-" Kenny ran up and grabbed Stan's arm.

"Mmph mph mmph mmph mph?" (Do you want to be my partner?)

Stan glanced at Kyle, then back at Kenny. "Actually Kenny, me and Kyle-"

"Mmph!" (Great!) And Kenny dragged an apologetic Stan away toward the buses, Kyle following at a distance. The latter sat down one of the seats toward the very back and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He didn't care at the moment that Stan and Kenny were partners. He didn't care that at the rate he was going, he wouldn't have a partner at all (he had seen even Cartman talking to Butters as he sat down). He just wanted some fucking food. He felt the spot next to him shift suddenly and his forced smile dropped as he saw Cartman's fat form. He looked back down and said nothing as the bus began moving. Kyle was surprised that Cartman was actually giving him a break...but he should have known it wouldn't last.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

"Cartman, could you stop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kahl, I don't seem to be in the listen-to-whining-Jews mood today."

"Cartman, please!"

"My Kahl, we seem a bit touchy today. Do we have a little sand in our vagina? Hmm?" Kyle bit back the urge to scream in frustration and throttle the boy beside him. "Just stop slamming your hands on the seat before you regret it, Fatass!"

"Fine." Cartman sniffed, taking Kyle by surprise. No insults? No revenge? They rode on in silence, the redheaded Hebrew boy clutching his stomach in pain and the brunette neo-nazi quietly plotting revenge.

The bus finally pulled over in the middle of nowhere, not that they had started from somewhere important, and everyone started to file out.

"Cartman. Cartman, get up! I want to get out of this fucking bus...! FATASS!" Cartman just looked at Kyle like he had nothing better to do that just sit there and stare at him stupidly. The curly-haired boy tried desperation. "Please Cartman, let me out!"

Shocking the smaller once again, Cartman got up. He waited patiently in the aisle until the Jew joined before slamming him into the back door of the bus. Kyle vaguely wondered if anyone heard that and would come investigating, but he mostly asked himself why the fat boy was suddenly taking him by surprise. Had he not known this kid for years? And why was Cartman's face moving _CLOSER_?! The Kyle's immense relief though, Cartman only began talking in his ear, but the close contact still made Kyle flush.

"Jew..." He breathed, the warm breath ghosting across freckled skin. making the blush even darker. The brunette pulled back to examine the fruits of his actions with satisfaction. "Jesus Kahl, I didn't know you were a fucking fag." His laughter echoed all around the poor boy in the green hat even after his "friend" had exited the bus. Taking a few moments to forget what the larger boy said and did, not to mention Kyle's strange reaction, the Jew got off the bus and was immediately pulled aside by Mr. Garrison.

"Kyle, it took me forever to find you. Where were you?" Before Kyle could answer, Mr. Garrison cut him off. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that everyone except you and Eric have partners. After a couple of seconds of serious debating with myself, I decided to make you two partners. Enjoy your field trip Kyle!" And as Mr. Garrison happy form was replaced with Cartman's sulking one, Kyle had to wonder just what he had done to God to make Him hate the Jew so much.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

There you go, the prologue! Don't ask me why it was written Kyle's PoV for this, but I can promise you that the real story is in Cartman's point of view with MAYBE some random snippets of Kyle's thoughts. No preview this time because I don't have one prepared, but the second chapter will be out as soon as possible.

~theflawintheplan


	2. Chapter 2

The Jew and I stared up at the dismal sight before us. Kyle sighed in disappointment and I had to admit I felt the same. _This _was the best our sorry ass elementary school could provide for us? The hotel, our "home" for the next two weeks sagged to the left side; the paint peeling away like rotted green flesh; the broken shutters stayed open, now retired from their assigned job; the arched doorway, probably once magnificent, had formed into a tired, defeated frown; and the bright orange flowers surronding the ancient building appeared to be a desperate attempt at cheerfulness, but only added to the pungent smell of musk and decay. Kyle grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door, apparently wanting to get this over with as soon as physically possible.

As we stepped inside, Mr. Garrison handed us two room keys. "Your room is 245. Don't touch anything." We glanced around to our fellow classmates were now skeptical about this field trip as well. I started up from the room, Kyle following like the pathetic Jew he was.

When the room was unveiled, even though we had brace ourselves, the smell worsened from the enclosed space and the room's appearance was just as bad as the outside. Chairs that looked unstable and squeaked without a person on them, were situated around a rectangular table with three legs and a jagged crack down the center; the two dressers sat side by side along the far wall were moldy and I saw a large bug scuttle across one of the top drawers' handle; the beds looked stiff and the sheets felt papery under my skeptical touch; and the thin curtain replacing the broken shutters draped themshelves over the dirty windows, allowing little light into the already dim room. I briefly wondered if anyone else's room was as dismal and hazardous as ours before turning to Kyle.

"Jew, you think you could use some of your horded gold to bribe the owner into giving us a better room?" The ginger-Jew was _livid_.

"Cartman...." He started.

"Calm down Jew, I don' t think there are any good rooms anyway." The damage had already been done though. The redhead sent one last glare my way before stalking out of the room.

_'Geez, what a douchebag.'_ I thought. A light bulb clicked on my head. I could use this unfortunate partnership to my advantage. After all, distressing the Jew was what I lived for. A slow sadistic smile spread over my face.

Let the torture begin.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

At dinner, the Jew still was not willing to talk to me but I did not mind at all because I knew Jews should be seen and not heard, much like black people. The food on my plate was inedible, so when I sat down with Kenny, I began a conversation, hoping not to be completely bored on the trip.

"So how is everything?" I asked, not really caring, just worried about boredom.

Kenny gave me suspicious once-over. Apparently I did not do this as much as I thought. ("What do you want, Cartman?") I tried feigning innocence.

"Whatever do you mean, Kenny?" His glare told me that he was not happy with what had happened earlier. "Look, if you want me to explain myself about Kyle-"

"Oh I do, but I want to specifically know why I had to drag Stan away to be my partner. I appreciate the alone time with him man, but he won't talk to me so what's the point?"

"I never said Stan wouldn't be mad at you for taking him from his _first_ choice. That's only logical after you wouldn't take no for an answer." He shot daggers at me, but kept silent. "Now, I knew if Stan wasn't with Kyle, the Jew wouldn't have a partner in the buddy system. I needed all the time I could to make his life a living hell." Lies, so many lies. I was surprised Kenny did not see through them. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"If Stan ever found out-"

"But he won't. Stop being such a pussy." If looks could kill....

Dinner passed by quietly enough after that. Kenny decided his loyalties were with me and the only other event worth mentioning was that Mr. Garrison got super pissed off at all of us not sitting with our partners and he told us that the rest of the trip we were to be with our partners twenty-four hours a day.

"Goddamit." I sighed. Kenny just sighed and we left our dishes on the table for someone else to clean up. I passed Jewfag and was surprised that he was not around the hippie. In fact, he was talking to the hippie _bitch_ for some reason.

"Listen Wendy, just don't tell anyone this happened. Especially Stan. I don't think he'd handle this well."

"Like I'd tell him," the raven girl hissed, "I don't want him to know any more than you do."

Usually I had better things to do than listen in on a conversation between two of my least favorite people, but this particular bit pequed my interest. What exactly was going on here? I was not sure, but I was going to find out. They parted when Wendy stormed away and I seized my chance.

"Hey Jew," I said, sliding up to him casually. He regarded me with suspicion, much like Kenny had earlier.

"Hey Cartman...." Finally, a reponse from him! Feeling good about where the conversation was headed. I kept going even as he started walking toward the stairs.

"I know your secret." Of course, I did not, but I hoped he would the state it sometime in his shocked reply.

He paused halfway up the fight and turned to me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You and Wendy?" Yeah, I know all about that and who's to say the hippie won't find out soon enough about it?" He blanched, already picturing Stan's reaction to his secret. What had happened between those two...? My eyes lit up with the thought of a potential fight between the Super Best Friends.

"You...know?" He whispered, his sweet terror of me showing in his green orbs.

"Yeah, what are you willing to do to keep me silent?" I did not know why I had given him a choice, considering he would do anything to keep Stan's friendship.

"Anything," he pleaded. See?

"Good." I know what I was doing was risky. He could find out-pretty quickly-that I knew nothing about what he wanted to hide except that both of them wanted to hide it.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and for a split second I almost felt a flicker of fear, but it was quickly squashed. There was no reason to be scared of a Jew, Jesus was on _my_ side. "I hate you Cartman," he sighed, "I wish you weren't my partner." He walked up to the room before I could cut him down with a witty comeback.

I turned to go back downstairs and came face to face with Kenny. He had his eyebrow raised knowingly.

"Mmmph mmph mph mph mmmph mmph." (Kyle's really pissed at you, Cartman.)

I looked up the flight to see the ginger-Jew's red hair disappear through our doorway.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect from a Jew?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: This chapter was short, but that's how I wanted it this time. The next one should be longer.

Please review guys! I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible, but reviews seriously help with my procrastination problem! It helps me know that someone out there is looking forward to the update.

Preview!

**"Come on Jew, let me in!" I called though the locked piece of wood. It appeared to be rotted, but it held against all my pushing.**

**"No! Go find another partner!" He responsed. What a selfish bitch!**

**"Open up!" I screamed. I knew people were trying to digest the disgusting crap the hotel had tried to pass off as food in peace, but I could not let this bitchy Jew win the battle. That would be weakness.**

**I saw the door open and Kyle's head poked out.**

**"You're really loud." He said with a grimace on his face before pulling back inside and shutting the door again.**

**Lame.**

There it is! Enjoy!

~theflawintheplan


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jew, let me in!" I called though the locked piece of wood. It appeared to be rotted, but it held against all my pushing.

"No! Go find another partner!" He responsed. What a selfish bitch!

"Open up!" I screamed. I knew people were trying to digest the disgusting crap the hotel had tried to pass off as food in peace, but I could not let this bitchy Jew win the battle. That would be weakness.

I saw the door open and Kyle's head poked out.

"You're really loud." He said with a grimace on his face before pulling back inside and shutting the door again.

Lame.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Mr. Garrison finally got the Jew to open the door by threatening to call his mother if he did not let me in. Brushing past him, I smirked at his glowering expression. Mr. Garrison just rolled his eyes and left us alone, not realizing that the Jew probably wanted to kill me now. Or perhaps he did know and just did not care, which sounded more like the third grade teacher.

"I hate you, Fatass." Kyle muttered, moving around me to flop down into his bed. The resisting springs almost threw him back onto the floor, but he managed to hold on with his Jew Magic.

"If you can't stand being around me, then why are you with your Super Best Friend Stan?" I asked innocently. I already knew what his answer would be, and he was predicable as always.

"Stan and I were going to be partners, but Kenny suddenly came up and dragged him away."

"Really now? Didn't Stan protest? He was being taken away from his best friend after all. Maybe he was hoping it would happen."

"I'm not falling for any of your bullshit, Cartman." Kyle hissed. "Stan did protest, but Kenny wouldn't take no for an...." He trailed off before his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You were the one who sent Kenny to be Stan's partner in the buddy system." He accused, sitting up.

My eyes went wide in feigned confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jew. Kenny wanted to be with Stan and you stood in his way. Therefore he just came and took what he wanted." I chose my words carefully to help Kyle figure out that Kenny liked Stan. I thought if that happened, coupled with Stan's knowledge of Kyle and Wendy, all three friends would fight, giving me the best show I had ever seen.

"What did you say to him?" He shouted, jumping up from the bed. The floor under him creaked loudly as a warning, but he ignored it.

"What did you-" I cut myself off. I almost asked what happened between him and Wendy, and I could not let him know that I lied to him. I had to drag this on as long as I could, blackmailing him while trying to figure out what had occured.

"I can't believe you!" He screamed, taking a step toward me. I stepped back simultaneously and smiled.

"Why not? Don't you know me by now?" My grin widened as he took another threatening step.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Finally you understand that Jews should be seen and not heard."

"Fuck you, Fatass!" And he left.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Hey, Hippie!"

Despite my dislike for him, seeing him opening his hotel room door, and have him be willing to talk to me from the doorway, actually raised my spirits. There was a grimace on his face.

"What do you want, Cartman?"

"Have you seen the Jew around? He left our room in a fit and I haven't seen him since." Stan gave me a look.

"Let me get this straight. You and Kyle were fighting again?" I nodded when I realized he wanted me to answer the question. "And then he left?" I gave him another nod. "And you haven't seen him since?" Another nod, this one a little more impatient. "How long ago was this?"

Without batting an eyelash, I supplied, "about five hours ago."

"You do realize that it's the middle of the night, right?" Stan said with a tired look on his face. He leaned against the doorframe and yawned. "Kyle could be in serious trouble if he's outside." He sleepily glared at me like this entire situation was my fault.

"So?"

"So, you're accountable for his actions considering he's your responsibility as much as you are his. What makes you think I won't tell Mr. Garrison that you've lost your partner?"

I gave him one of my most menacing glares, but for some reason he was not affected. Seeing that intimidation was not going to work, I tried a different road. "Because we're best friends."

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "No we're not Cartman, Kyle and I are."

"Well I dislike you the least out of all my friends." I said angrily. How could he choose a Jew over me? That redhead screamer would only stab him in the back and ditch him at the earliest convience...probably after taking all his money. Did that really sound like a good best friend?

"Because you'll be getting Kyle in trouble too?"

He seemed to consider this and finally fixed me with an angry stare. "You better find him." He tried to shut the door, but I held my foot in the way.

"Wait, you don't know he'd be?"

"No."

And suddenly I was staring at a closed door.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

_'Damn Jew,' _I thought sourly as I trudged through the darkening woods. _'Where did he go?'_ A bush moved ahead of me and I made a beeline for it. Just short of the source however, I heard a voice that definately was not the Jew's.

"Damien, stop," a soft, heavily accented voice pleaded. "We'll get into a awful lot of trouble if anyone catchs us out..."

What...?

Curious as to what might be going on, I quietly approached the bush and peeked through in time to see Damien pull Pip to him and capture his lips in a chaste kiss. When the French blond melted into it, I could not believe my eyes. Okay, first Kyle and now these two douchebags? Why was everyone turning into a fucking fag on this field trip? I turned away, already quite disgusted by the scene, and saw the light in my room on, with Kyle staring down at me.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, he closed the papery curtains and the glow behind them abruptly went out. That little Jew rat! How did he get back into the room?

At that moment I knew I intensely hated Kyle "Jew" Broflovski.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Wow, this is really short, but I just felt like leaving it here, putting Eric kind of in the same situation he was in when the chapter started. Oh, and the Dip section? Just felt like putting it in there, but I lost the inspiration to keep it going, hence the reason it's so short.

**The next evening at dinner, no one really paid attention to Mr. Garrison's words, with Damien and Christophe sitting by themselves, Wendy and Bebe sitting together, Pip and Butters paired off with each other, Stan and Kyle sharing a table, and Kenny and I still sitting together. There were various others stationed around the hotel's eating area, but they were all partners, so they were not really worth mentioning, were they?**

**Kenny and I were rattling out small talk, barely listening to the other. Kenny kept looking over to Kyle and then Wendy, so I had to ask what was with him. Maybe he knew what was going on between them.**

**He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hesitating to tell Kyle's secret to someone one he knew would use it against him. What a pussy.**

**"Well, have you heard about Kyle and Wendy?" He asked, leaning over the table a bit more so that he talk quieter. I repeated his actions with eagerness.**

**"No, what about them?"**

**"Well apparently, they've been making out."**

**No. Fucking. Way.**

I know these first few chapters are going to be a little stupid, but please stay with me! It will get better, I promise!

~theflawintheplan


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening at dinner, no one really paid attention to Mr. Garrison's words from yesterday, with Damien and Christophe sitting by themselves, Wendy and Bebe sitting together, Pip and Butters paired off with each other, Stan and Kyle were sharing a table, and Kenny and I were still sitting together. There were various others stationed around the hotel's eating area, but they were all partners, so they are not really worth mentioning, are they?

Kenny and I were rattling off small talk, barely listening to each other. Wheat, beer, alcoholism and prevention, school, and jungle gyms were among some of our stupid, light-hearted topics. Finally I noticed Kenny trying-and _failing_, mind you-to glance inconspicuously at Kyle and then Wendy. Not being one to be left out of a potentially useful secret, I had to casually ask him what was going on between the two. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not wanting to give out Kyle's business to someone he knew would instantly use it against him.

What a pussy.

("Well, have you heard about Kyle and Wendy?") He queried, leaning over the table a bit more so he could talk quieter. I repeated his actions with eagerness.

"No, what about them?"

("Well, apparently they've been making out.")

No. Fucking. Way.

"Really? You've seen them?" The thought of Kyle finally expressing his inferiority through sorrow-tinged words and tears made it difficult for me to contain myself enough to only allow a small gleam in the far depths of my eyes.

("Well, no...") Kenny confessed. _Asshole. _When he saw my anger, he quickly added, ("I mean, they just spend a lot time together-_alone_-and on the off chance they're 'caught,' they blush a bright red. Don't you think that's strange? Obviously they're doing _something_ in that time they spend with each other.")

"Why do you care, Kenny?" I asked this carefully, wanting to sound unconcerned when I was really bursting at the seams with the desire to catch the two in the act with the Hippie at my side-to fight with the Jew, of course.

("You know why,") he looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation, then he leaned over and mouthed, ("I don't want Stan to get broken hearted.") **(1)**

Realising I could possibly need him to help me "uncover" the Jew's secret, I acted quickly. "Oh, don't you?" At his quizzical look, I impatiently elaborated. "If Stan gets hurt, he'll break up with Wendy _and_ his gay flame, Kahl. Who, if not his own partner on this trip, will be there to pick up the pieces?" Kenny's eyes brightened with the numerous possibilities that scenario provided, and I knew I could now hook him into my plans at any time I needed to.

"Now Kenny, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. A genius of unspeakable evil **(2)** needs his sleep in order to be fully functioning when trying to unveil a Jew's exact secret. After all, he isn't going to just hand it over." I knew it was not yet time to go to bed, but I figured I needed the rest in order to get mentally and physically prepared for my attack on Kyle. I got up from the table, allowing him to drool over the fantasies that played across his field of vision. I did not approve his gay tendencies toward a Hippie, but whatever would help me manipulate him into helping make Kyle cry.

And by the time this field trip was over, Kyle Broflovski _would_ cry.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

When I saw the Jew again, it had been a few hours after I had left the dinner hall. I had taken my power nap and the presence of a Jew awoke me. Now that we were both in the room we shared, Kyle had a smirk on his face as he stared at me from across our current barrier of an entire floor between us (he was underneath the window on the far side of the room and I had my back to the door). His smugness made my veins explode in fire and I found myself baring my teeth. I knew what made him so happy. (Let me just say that sleeping outside a hotel room door is _not_ a pleasant way to spend your vacation-like class field trip, if you have not already guessed this fact.) The Jew had not let me in my own room until early that morning, claiming he did not know I was just outside the door all night long.

Pfft. They were all Jew lies. I wanted to change the subject though to a topic that would most benefit me.

"Jew! Jew!"

He had just turned away from me to trace invisible squiggles in the boards. However, upon hearing The Call, he glanced up at me briefly before returning to his oh-so-fun doodling task.

"What do you want, Cartman?"

I ignored his bored tone.

"I just to ask you if you're going to take the easy way out." The subtle, quizzical tilt to his head made my skin tingle strangely, but I did not pay much attention to it. It must have been a case of extreme excitement. "We both know Stan will find out soon enough." The small hitch to his voice caused a tiny smile to appear on my own lips. "Why not admit your sin in the most public of places-wherever that is in this town? It would get me off your back and the weight off your shoulders. Take the easy way out, Kahl." My little speech's tone sounded very much like a rehearsed business plan-just the way I wanted it to. I wanted to make it seem like this was known for a while and as down to business as possible.

He looked up in shock, not believing what I was asking him to do. The silk in my eyes was an feignedly innocent gleam, a thin cover concealing the steely malice of my true intentions. The surprise was replaced by anger and I had my answer before he even supply it

verbally.

"Hell no, Fatass," he coldly declined.

Of course. You would think that someone would want to save time and shame by taking the easy way out, but I guess his people are just used to being stubborn assholes. They never recognise a heavenly gift when it is presented on a sliver platter and in front of their faces. **(3)**

My face was cleverly saddened as I sighed. "Kahl, I'm only trying to-"

"Well, you should try minding your own business, Cartman!" Kyle stood, not caring in the slightest when the floor cried loudly in dangerous protest. He shoved past me even though I was still in my sitting position and so was easily knocked over. He did not care about that either. He only muttered that he was going to see Stan in his room.

A cold, evil smirk slithered its way onto my lips as I contemplated my awesome plan of making Kyle cry, while simultaneously ruining two relationships.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I emerged from the dismal depths of my crappy room the following morning and immediately regretted my actions. Craig Tucker and his gang were rapidly approaching from the other end of the hallway. When the leader of those lame assholes saw me, his eyes lit up with an unholy light.

"Hello Cartman," he drawled out his nasally monotone.

_Shit_.

"Hey, C-Craig," I tried to play off the greeting as nonchalant, but failed miserably as my voice broke in nervousness.

"I think a piece of fat is blocking his throat guys." He laughed, a sound that felt much more mechanical than my own manic chuckles. His posse giggled also because, well, they apparently had no sensitivity to others' feelings. **(4)** Craig grinned as he got this reaction, but the sporatic laughs did not sate him yet. He moved closer to me and the light grew even brighter.

"You know why your father isn't around, right?"

I looked down at the moldly floor-I never really liked when people brought up my lack of a father. Maybe that was why I hated Craig as much as I did. After all, even the Jew did not sink that low-at least, he did not do it often enough to truly count. I never gave Tucker an answer, so he supplied it himself.

"It's because he couldn't stand looking at that lard ass."

Token laughed lightly, wondering if he was rude enough to laugh at something like that; Clyde guffawed-I guess he was hoping to impress Token and Craig with his ability to laugh at other people's wit; and Tweek twittered nervously, rolling his widened eyes between me and Craig as he silently pleaded with the raven to stop his ridicule. He would never dare to say anything like that out loud though-it would be _wayyy_ too much pressure for him to lose his asswipe of a friend. A door creaked open and I still do not understand how it escaped the notice of Craig and the other three douchebags. I glanced slightly behind myself to see down the hall and saw the culprit.

It was Kyle. He must have spent the night with Stan...

He watched the scene from the doorway of Stan's hotel "suite." As he locked eyes with me, I could see the inner conflict in his entire body. Should he help the object of his hate, or should he brush past me into the simplicity of the room and leave me to Craig's mercy? He stayed there, debating for what seemed like agonising eternities but most likely only a few seconds had passed. Craig's voice faded into the far reaches of my hearing as I watched the Jew push off from the fragile frame. What had Kyle chosen? The ebony-haired asshole's laugh blasted through my eardrums and my cheeks heated in immense chagrin as Kyle started go behind me and toward our doorway. At the last second however, just as he was scooting past my awesome body, Kyle seemed to have a change of heart and he stopped, sighed, and stood beside me to face Craig.

"Why do you pick on Cartman's weight so much?"

Craig's jaw went slack with the shock at Kyle's willingness to stick up for me and I cannot say that I did not feel the same way. He bounced back much faster than me though.

"Doesn't everyone-including _you_?"

"That's only when I retaliate." Kyle snapped back. "_You_, however, seem to go out of your way to gain his attention-and I'm not going to ask why _that_ is." He smirked and Craig and his friends tried to defend the boy, but Kyle would not allow them that luxury. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure Cartman isn't interested in your ulterior motives. Now that that's been cleared up, I would like to say that-hey where are you guys going?"

Craig and his Merry Gang of Faggots must have finally realised Kyle was not about to give them another chance to make fun of me so they started to leave. Kyle smiled in triumph as he turned to me.

He opened his mouth and I still have no idea what he was going to say because I never thought to find out. "Look Kahl, I don't need help from a Jew. It makes me look weak." Kyle glared murderously at me to the point where a small shiver ran down my supple back and I wondered (of course, it was only for a moment) if I had done the right thing by rejecting Kyle's kindness.

He pushed past me and stormed into the room, slamming the door. A tiny clicking sound sliced through the air and I was not sure if I would be able to sleep there that night-just like all the other nights so far. But at the moment, I was more concerned about why Kyle would even bother helping someone like me. And why there was a small glow floating free somewhere in the middle of my chest...

These two things scared me more than any horror show ever could, yet I could not bring myself to hate having them around.

What the hell was wrong with me?

A/N: Explanation time!

**(1)** Don't ask me how Cartman could tell what Kenny was trying to say in this particular section in their conversation... O_O"

**(2)** Best book ever! (I used the title, for those still wondering.) You all should definately check it out! The main character majorly reminds me of Cartman...except he has both parents...Yeah.

**(3)** I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pretty tired of all Cartman's snide Jew comments. XD

**(4)** Cartman doesn't really have to room about that, does he? XD

Here's a preview to keep you company until the next chapter presents itself:

**Later on in the day, Kyle and I "found" some old and deserted train tracks-they were there in plain sight, but we had not really thought about noticing them before. We followed them to an old stone bridge about ten or fifteen feet away from the town's bordering street. It was a single-lane bridge with a short stone wall on either side to protect the cars from the small creek below. We slid-walked down the slope that was beside the tracks and the town street and was perdendicular to the bridge in order to sit next to the tiny trickle of water.**

**We sat there in silence for I don't even know how many hours, almost forgetting the other was there. That is, until Kyle whispered, "Do you think South Park will ever end up like this someday?"**

**The question admittedly took me by surprise. "Like what?"**

**He sighed, and the very sound sent goosebumps up each arm. "I don't know, run-down and prehistoric."**

**I hesitated from the increasing surprise this boy was causing me. "...Why would you say that?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**The silence returned for the remainder of our stay there. When we finally decided to leave-we needed to get back to the hotel now that my snacks were gone and the sun was setting, I called out to the Jew. Since he had gotten a headstart up the slope, my voice forced him to turn back around to face me and he nearly fell over in the process. (Hey, the slope was pretty steep and slippery from the mud.)**

**I stifled my laugh in my throat so I could tell him this, "Not if we love the town." He opened and closed his mouth. He understood what I meant and we both shared a small smile. Then I said something that I did not quite understand at the time and still haunts me to this day.**

**"Indifference can kill, after all."**

There you are! I hope the preview wasn't too long...O_O"

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. None of us can be happy if you guys don't drop me a line! XD_

~theflawintheplan


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Mr. Garrison rounded up all the kids in the hotel. Bleary-eyed and nearly sleeping while standing up, all of us looked at each other in confusion before Garrison's voice rang out loud and clear over the crowd he had created.

"We're going to actually look around the town today and view all the historical sites." He sighed impatiently at seemingly nothing before he said, "I'm required by law to tell you all that you need to be careful while we're _out_….Just don't be little retards."

"You mean we're finally getting around to doing something?"

Mr. Garrison gave me a warning look, but to everyone's-even my own-surprise, no stream of insults and/or threats issued from his mouth. Most likely it was because there was no Mr. Mackey or Principal Victoria to send me to. His voice began to fade away from my consciousness as he continued to talk about how _important_ it is to stay with your _original_ field trip buddy. Garrison looked pointedly at Christophe and Damien, and then at Gregory, who was standing next to Stan for some reason that was yet unknown to me. Upon further inspection though, I also noticed that Kyle and Wendy seemed to be standing a lot closer than they usually did, and Stan constantly shot them occasional glances full of confusion and dejected sort of stares.

For a fragile moment, I was actually worried that Kyle already beat me to the punch and told Stan the truth about his and that stupid slut Wendy's sinfully secret sexcapades. I mean, what good is attempting to break one of the strongest bonds you have ever seen with statements you _hope _and _desire_ to be true, if a Jew can easily prove your vulnerable accusations false and make you an even more unreliable source than you already to a Hippie (or worse, proves them right before you get a chance to yourself)? However, I soon realised that Kyle's and Wendy's faces were as if they were still hiding their new relationship from a now suspicious Stan.

(Good job, Kenneh.) I knew that poor piece of shit would come in handy one day. He _must_ have hinted at something between the raven's bro and bitch, causing Stan to see more of what was around him. When we finally made it outside, I noticed the Jew was still walking close to Wendy as if he did not want to lose her. I quickly and quietly approached them.

"Hey, um, _Kahl_?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He rolled his eyes as he faced me and placed a hand on his hip in annoyance. '_What a Jew-bitch move._' I decided not to state that thought out loud, though. "I need to talk to you-alone." I added, giving Wendy a look. She shook her head angrily and started to say no, but Kyle shifted his glance over to her as well. In the one look they shared, they seemed to have an conversation, a thought that made me sick from the romantic aspect of it all and from a more unfamiliar and unidentifiable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Wendy backed down after a couple of seconds and Kyle faced me again.

"Why?"

I thought for a moment. "Because you're a good friend?" I earned another eye roll, but he conceded, and that was all I cared about at the present place and time. We walked until Wendy was still visible, but completely out of earshot.

"Let's go look at the sights ourselves!" I whispered excitedly. Yes, we were having an assuredly unheard conversation already, but it never hurts to go that extra mile. Remember that, and your wildest imaginings will instantly have a better chance of becoming real. At least, that load of Disney crap always works for me.

"Completely by ourselves?" I nodded to avoid confirming that type of question in actual words. "Why would I want to be alone to _you_, Fatass?" His tone was harsher than normal, and I could only attribute that to the day before.

"Come on, do you really want to be stuck in a slow-moving group with those assholes?"

Kyle glared as the other hand rested on a hip, showing his increased anger and annoyance. "Some of those 'assholes' are my friends! I thought _you_ considered them that way too!"

"Uh oh Kahl, you have a little sand trapped in your vagina again…."

"Shut up Fatass, I do _not_ have sand trapped in my vagina!" I smiled to myself, knowing he never denied having woman parts when this part of the spat came about. It was the reason I never tired of saying it. After a couple of minutes of amusedly watching him clench and unclench his fists at his side, he calmed down enough to crash his now crossed arms down onto his petite chest. "Why do you want to be alone with me anyway? We hate each other."

I just looked at him-I did not know the answer to that myself. We started a stare down, neither of us willing to give an inch-at first. Finally, Kyle gave in. He did not really break down and say out loud that he gave up like I had wanted him to, but he still walked in the opposite direction of the group.

I smiled as I followed. Sometimes things just work out in your favour.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Stan and Kenny were trying to listen to the big-tittied guide when the former noticed Cartman and Kyle were missing.

"Kenny, do you know where Cartman and Kyle went off to? They really shouldn't be alone together; one of them might turn up dead…most likely Cartman." He added thoughtfully.

The addressed took a deep, steadying breath. Time to get laid by one heartbroken and lonely Stan Marsh. ("Well, you know how Kyle and Wendy have been hanging out alone together more and more lately?")

Suspicion made the reply slow. "Yes…?"

("Okay, well, Cartman says that Kyle is-")

"Kenny, no offense, but you do really think I'll believe whatever Cartman says about Kyle? He's said some pretty false and fucked up things in the past." Stan honestly did not see what this had to do with his two friends not being in the group with them to make fun of the incredibly long and dull lecture. Kenny panicked, wondering how he could convince Stan of Kyle's supposed treachery, be truthful, and still get in the raven's pants all in one go.

("Stan, I saw this too.")

Shock overcame Stan's handsome features, then resigned indifference slowly melted away the emotion. "Alright Kenny, shoot. What about Kyle and Wendy?"

("Well, they-")

"Excuse me children, is there something you would like to share with the class about the building?" The tour guide looked glared down at them with watery, pursed lips and a self-righteous expression. If it were not for the titties, Kenny would not have found her attractive _at all_.

("No, Ma'am!")

"No, Ma'am!"

After she sneered and turned back to the good kids, Stan looked to the ground, his earlier expression of dismay and confusion on his face. Kenny sighed because he could not comfort Stan after partly breaking the terrible news to him.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Wendy and Bebe stood together on the other side of the crowd, watching Stan and Kenny.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bebe whispered, trying not to catch the guide's attention. The last thing she needed was to become a delinquent like those two already had.

"I don't know, and I'm too sleepy to care right now." Wendy yawned tiredly, putting a hand in front of her mouth as to not be rude.

"I know, Mr. Garrison really pulled me out of a nice dream about Kyle." She looked at Wendy for a while before she got a reaction.

The girl with black tresses exhaled sharply through her nose as she crossed her arms. "What?"

"Nothing," Bebe answered too quickly.

"_What_?"

The blonde sighed now. "I just think you should stop this thing with Kyle. You _know_ I like him."

"And _you_ know that he came to me instead of you. Sorry Bebe, but apparently he just doesn't think of you that way…."

Bebe prickled at that. "Oh, and I suppose Kyle just _loves_ being all over you. As my friend, you should consider my feel-" The tour guide looked over in their direction at that moment in the speech and Bebe immediately dropped her side of the argument. No matter how angry she was with her best friend at the moment, no matter how much she wanted to slap some sense into Wendy's head, she still did not want to end up like Stan and Kenny just did. After the older woman averted her gaze, Bebe continued. "You could still stop for Stan's sake. If he ever found out-"

"But he won't." Wendy cut the blonde off quietly yet firmly, her violet eyes blazing with an unspoken promise. "No one will."

Both were silent then.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kyle and I walked around the town and admittedly, I almost found myself enjoying the Jew's company. We eventually stopped in front of an old convenience store.

"Look Kahl, it's another building with peeling paper and few costumers. If we add it to the list of ones we've see today, how many ancient buildings is that-the whole town?" I howled.

"They're not old, they're just…antiques. You know, like the hotel…."

"Not even that word can save these buildings!" My chuckles grew in number and volume. Kyle rolled his eyes at me, but his smile was soft and genuine. I liked it. I turned away quickly to hide my blush from him and tried to ignore his confusion. _'Stupid Jew,'_ I thought, but I no longer believed in those words. I did not know why that was and I tried not to think too hard about it.

Later on in the day, Kyle and I "found" some old and deserted train tracks-they were in plain sight, but we had not really thought about noticing them before. We followed them to an old stone bridge about ten or fifteen feet away from the town's bordering street. It was a single-laned bridge with a short stone wall on either side to protect the cars from the small, shallow creek below. We slid-walked down the slope that was beside the tracks and the town's street and perpendicular to the bridge in order to sit with the tiny trickle of water in front of us.

We sat there in silence for I don't even know how many hours, almost forgetting the other was there. That is, until Kyle whispered, "Do you think South Park will end up like this someday?"

The question admittedly took me by surprise. "Like what?"

He sighed, and the very sound sent pleasurable goosepimples up each arm-I ignored them. "I don't know, run-down and prehistoric."

I hesitated from the increasing surprise this boy was causing me. "…Why would you say that?"

"I don't know…."

The silence returned for the remainder of our stay there. When we finally decided to leave-we needed to get back to the hotel now that my snacks were gone and the sun was setting, I called out to the Jew. Since he had gotten a headstart up the inclined bank, my voice forced him to turn back around to face me and he nearly fell over in the process. (Hey, the slope was pretty steep and slippery from the mud.)

I stifled a laugh in my throat so I could tell him this, "Not if we love the town." He opened and closed his mouth. He understood what I meant and we both shared a small smile. Then I said something that I did not quite at the time and which still haunts me to this day.

"Indifference can kill, after all."

A/N: Okay, there's another chapter up for you guys! Sorry it took so long…. O_O"

**PREVIEW**

**A boy I did not completely recongise, sat beside me and both of us were bathed in silence. This was not angered silence, nor depressed or stubborn, just that pleasurable quiet shared when no words have to be used to describe the present moment.**

**Deep down, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with it.**

**Suddenly the boy grabbed my hand and as we looked at each other, he lightly brushed my cheek with his lips. The simplistic action released a butterfly cage in my stomach I had not known was there previously. He smirked and cold stones quickly killed the fluttering creatures as I finally recognised him. I did not know how I could not figure it out before….**

"**I never knew you were a fag, Fatass."**

Until next update,

~theflawintheplan


End file.
